I Throw My Toys Around
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: ONESHOT. FEMSLASH. ButtercupBlossom. Buttercup and Blossom decide they've had enough with being daddy's perfect little girls, and decide it's about time for them to rebel. Please review!


**I Throw My Toys Around**

* * *

_ A/N: I've never been that big a BlossomxButtercup shipper, but I can't help but think of those two whenever I hear No Doubt's song, "I Throw My Toys Around." The more I listen to the song, the more the pairing grows on me. So I decided to write a one-shot, inspired by the song. I hope you all enjoy it. _

* * *

It was just 7:22 PM-- just twenty-two minutes after the Powerpuff Girls' curfew. Professor Utonium paced back and forth, checking his wrist watch every seven or eight seconds. Twenty-two minutes. It didn't seem like all that much time to the average man, but this was twenty-two minutes that his green-eyed little girl had been missing. Buttercup was always been the daughter he worried about the most. She was fearless, and she always managed to get into all sorts of trouble. It was just her nature-- he understood this. Kids were all different from one another. While Blossom was the perfect princess, and Bubbles was the kind-hearted, sweetie pie, Buttercup was a rowdy, tomboy, always ready for a fight. It was bad enough that the Professor's precious little girls had to risk their lives as crime fighters; that had him apprehensive enough as it was. But Buttercup went beyond battles with crooks and monsters. She challenged anyone who looked at her wrong. While he admired his daughter's strength, it still worried him that one day she'd pick a fight she wouldn't be able to win. There was many a villain in Townsville who wanted to see his baby girl hurt or worse. She was only fourteen. No father should ever see his child die before him, but this was the Professor's biggest nightmare and concern with his ever bold and fearless Buttercup. 

At long last, it was 7:23 PM when the green eyed Puff came through the front door. "I know, I know," Buttercup muttered, closing the door behind her. "I'm late."

"You know?" the Professor repeated. He firmly crossed his arms. "Did you know how worried sick I was? I was beginning to think something terrible had happened to you, Buttercup! How many times have I told you to phone home if you are going to be late? And just _why_are you late, young lady?"

Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders. She had no reason. She was hanging out at her friend's Mitch's place. They played video games and it lasted longer than she realized. "Dunno," she answered simply.

The Professor shook his head, not able to believe his daughter's complete disregard for her own father's feelings and concerns. He opened his mouth to give the usual command, but already found his daughter obediently carrying out the sentence she had been so used to getting after rule-breaking: Straight to her room, with no TV, no computer and no video games until further notice.

"Another lecture, another day," she muttered as she slowly floated up the stairs and to her and her sisters' bedroom.

When she entered the room, she found her sister Bubbles laying on the floor and drawing. She was just the same as she was nine or ten years ago-- always drawing pictures. Buttercup looked around the room: "Hey, where's Blossom?" she asked her blue eyed sister.

"The library," Bubbles answered without looking up from her picture.

"The library?" Buttercup repeated. She made her way over to the large bed her and her sisters still shared. She threw herself onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling as she lay on her back. "How the heck is she at the library when it's past curfew?" Buttercup huffed.

"Professor doesn't know." Bubbles sat down her pencil and looked up at her angry sister. "Don't tell him. She'll be right back. She just needs to pick up this book she wants--"

"Like_ hell_, I'm not gonna tell him. That goody goody's caught this time!" the green Puff jumped from the bed, intending to go inform the Professor about Blossom's rule-breaking.

Bubbles stood from the floor and jumped in front of her sister. "Don't!" she pleaded. "She'll be back soon! She's only been gone for three minutes!"

"You can't be serious, Bubbles!" Buttercup argued. "She's breaking the rules! I broke the rules, and I got grounded for it as usual! Every time this happens! We do the same crap and I'm the only one who gets in trouble! It ain't fair and I'm gonna tell the Professor right now!" Buttercup gave a tug on one of her sister's blonde pigtails. "Now get outta my way!"

The blue Puff yelped out in pain as Buttercup pulled on her hair: "Professor! Buttercup's being mean!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Buttercup!" yelled the Professor from downstairs. "Behave yourself!"

"But Professor!" Buttercup yelled back.

"Do you want to be grounded this whole weekend, young lady?" the Professor threatened.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. She gave her sister's pigtail one last, hard yank and then retreated back to lying on the bed. "Get out of here, would ya?" she grumbled.

"This is my room, too!" Bubbles protested, sticking out her tongue at her sister, who didn't see it because her attention was on the ceiling again.

"Yeah, well, you can draw any place you want! While me? -- I gotta stick here and stay here! And I want some privacy for once, alright? So just do me a favor and move to some other room, alright?"

Bubbles sighed, and thought it was best not to argue with her sister. She saw that the green eyed teenager was already cracking her knuckles. That meant she was about ready to explode from anger any moment then. Bubbles collected her artwork and drawing materials, and left the room without any other word.

As soon as Bubbles was out of the room, Buttercup made a grab for the closest stuff animal that sat on Bubbles' side of the bed. She threw it forcefully against the opposite wall. "Stupid sisters!" she cursed to herself. "Stupid Professor!" she muttered as she flung another plush animal. She kept on throwing stuffed animals, until she successfully hit the light switch on the wall, making the room dark, which was the way she liked it.

There was a full moon outside, and it illuminated the bedroom in a soft glow. Buttercup turned onto her side and watched the night sky threw one of the large, rounded windows in the bedroom. She breathed hard, as she tried to get control of her anger. She began counting the stars in the sky as a method to calm her nerves. She had counted about twenty-six stars when Blossom arrived, blocking her view of the night sky as she climbed through the window.

"Why is it so dark in here?" the pink Puff asked as she sat down several books on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Because I like it this way," Buttercup griped in reply.

"Jeez," Blossom breathed. "_Now _why are you so grumpy?" She made her way over to the light switch and flipped the lights back on.

Buttercup let out a loud groan. "_Ugh_!" she sat up and glared at her sister. "Leave them off!" she tossed a stuffed animal at her sister, who ducked down just in time to miss the attack.

"This is my room, too, Buttercup!" Blossom said placing her hands on her hips firmly. "And I have some reading to do, so I need the lights on." She walked over to nightstand again and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out her reading glasses. She placed the things on and then picked up one of the books she had just checked out in the library.

Buttercup moaned again, falling backwards onto her back once more. "I'm sick of hearing that! I want my own room!" she grabbed the pillow from behind her head and pulled it in front of her face. "I want my own room! _I want my own room! I WANT MY OWN ROOM!_" she screamed into the pillow.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister's muffled temper tantrum. "Oh, stop complaining, you big baby." Truthfully, Blossom could relate to her sister. They were fourteen and becoming young adults. They really should have had their own bedrooms by then.

Buttercup removed the pillow from her face and sat up. "And my own bed!" she continued to complain. She grabbed another stuff animal and shook it in the air. "A bed without all this baby shit on it!" she flung the toy to the ground forcefully. "I'm sick of the Professor treating us like babies! I'm sick of him giving you special treatment! I'm sick of it all!"

"Special treatment?" Blossom gaped. "It's not my fault that you're such a barbarian all the time!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please_!" she sneered. "Don't look so innocent, Miss Goody Goody! Have you checked the time, hmm?"

Blossom blinked at her sister. "That's different. I was at the library. It's not like I broke any rule for no good reason at all!"

"You can't be serious!" Buttercup yelled. She had run out of ammo on the bed, so she got up and made her way to the three foot tall heap of stuffed animals in the corner of the room. She picked up a stuffed bear and tossed it at her sister. "You're so un-freaking-believable! What makes the _library _an exception to the rules?!"

Blossom dodged her sister's throw. "Stop throwing things!" she yelled.

Buttercup didn't listen and continued to chuck toy after toy at her sister.

"Buttercup, cut it out!" Blossom's patience was diminishing. Finally, after being hit in the face several times by stuffed animal after stuffed animal, Buttercup had succeeded in knocking her reading glasses of her head. They fell to the floor, and the left lens popped out of place. This was enough to send Blossom over the edge. She lurched at her sister and tackled her to the ground. "You broke my glasses, you inconsiderate monster!"

The two sisters wrestled on the floor for some time before their father interrupted. "Girls! Girls! Cut this out right now!"

Buttercup released her grip on Blossom's hair and Blossom ceased pinching her sister on the arms. "Professor, Buttercup was throwing things at me and she broke my reading glasses!" Blossom immediately snitched.

"Blossom just got home five minutes ago! She was at the stinking library after curfew!" Buttercup snitched as well.

Suddenly the Professor found himself caught between a screaming war of two siblings. Both Buttercup and Blossom yelled insult after insult at one another. With every remark, came an increasing volume in their voices. "Girl! _GIRLS!_" the Professor yelled loud enough to get their shouting to stop. "_Bed. Both of you_."

The two sisters watched their dad march out of the room angrily, shutting off the lights on his way out. They stared at each other, each of them still out of breath from their fight. Buttercup scowled at her sister and then turned and headed for the closet to get her pajamas.

Blossom sighed heavily and went to the vanity set. She sat down in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection for a while. Her hair was a mess and her red bow was crooked on her head. She stared at the bow and suddenly felt a wave of extreme rage fill her. She tore the ribbon from her head and tossed it forcefully across the other room.

Buttercup, who had just taken her green dress off, stared at her sister, a little bit surprised by her action. She usually was one to let things go after an argument. Also, her bow was something she never treated so harshly before. She blinked at her sister, who still glared at her own reflection. "B-blossom?" she stuttered as she stood there in her green underwear and sports bra, sensing something wrong with her sister.

Blossom kept staring at her reflection with extreme hatred in her eyes. Next, she tore off her heart hair clip that had always held her hair back. She flung that across the room as well, with an even greater force. She then opened the side drawer in the vanity and pulled out all other red bows and hair clips and tossed them, one by one, across the room.

Buttercup stood silent, watching her sister in confusion.

"You're right," Blossom said after a few moments of silence. "You're completely right, Buttercup."

"Right about what?"

"The Professor. He treats us like such little kids!" Blossom exclaimed. She looked over her shoulder at her sister and then returned her gaze to the mirror. "Who wears a bow?" she shook her head. "Five-year-olds! That's who!"

"Hey, I've been trying to warn you about that for years now," Buttercup couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And seven o'clock? What kind of curfew is that? No other fourteen-year-old on the planet has that as a curfew!"

"Dude, that's what I've always said!"

Blossom turned and looked at her sister. "I know."

"You never back me up though," Buttercup reminded her. "Suck-up…" she muttered underneath her breath, but Blossom could still hear it.

"I know," Blossom lowered her head in shame.

Buttercup blinked at her sister again, not understanding why the insult didn't affect her as it usually did.

Blossom looked down at her simple pink dress, with the single black stripe. She and her sisters had been wearing the uniform all their lives. She stood up from the vanity and pulled the dress off, up and over her head. She tossed that, too, but not with the anger she had thrown the other objects with. "I'm sick of these dumb dresses, too," she frowned at Buttercup.

"_You're_ sick of 'em?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Try playin' football in 'em." She kicked off her Mary-Jane styled, shiny black shoes. "And _these_!" she gestured at the girly footwear.

Blossom kicked off her shoes, as well. "Exactly! Yes!" she exclaimed. She looked up at her sister again and clapped her hands together. "That's it!" she said. "Tomorrow we are demanding a change around here! We are demanding to be treated as women from this moment on! We are not little girls anymore!" Blossom placed her hands on her hips and gave a firm, confident nod.

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup pumped her fist into the air.

Just then, the girls grew silent as they could hear their father's approaching footsteps. "Girls, you better be in bed," he said as he passed by the closed door to their room.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, and waited for the sound of their dad's footsteps to disappear, before moving again.

Blossom sat back down at her vanity set again. She frowned at her reflection. "You really think I'm a goody goody?" she asked Buttercup.

"Yeah," Buttercup answered honestly.

Blossom shot a glare at her sister.

"What? You are!" Buttercup said.

Blossom pulled open a drawer and pulled out a brush and a pair of scissors. "Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow at her sister. She took a handful of her long, red hair and snipped off a good eight inches with the scissors.

"Holy crap!" Buttercup exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"_Rebelling_," Blossom smiled, continuing to hack away at her hair.

"Dude, rebel a little more carefully!" Buttercup watched horrified as her sister chopped off her hair, without any attempt at being even or tasteful.

"Oh, don't be such a goody goody, Buttercup," Blossom laughed. She continued to snip away at her hair. It felt freeing. She had only kept her hair so long because the Professor said he liked it like that. It was the same reason behind why her appearance hadn't changed at all in almost ten years. Her and her sisters were stuck in the same, baby room, in the same baby clothes, with the same baby rules because the Professor refused to acknowledge that she and her sisters were becoming women. Well, it was time he faced reality. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles may have the same wardrobe, but their figures had gotten curvier and fuller in those little girl clothes.

"Get the back for me," Blossom handed the scissors to her sister.

Buttercup took the scissors and shook her head at her sister. "Girl, you're hair's just as short as mine now. You realize that?" Blossom just giggled in reply as her sister evened out her hair for her.

"Why don't you do yours next?" Blossom asked as Buttercup finished with her hair. The redhead's hair was now barely shoulder length, when it previously fell just below her waist. "I know you've always wanted it cut short like a boy's. Let's do it now."

"Are you crazy? The Professor would kill me."

"Oh, don't be so over dramatic!" the pink Puff stood up from her chair. "Now sit down. _Rebel_."

Buttercup smirked at her sister and sat down at the vanity. Blossom took the scissors and began trimming about four inches off her sister's bobbed haircut, so that it now only fell as low as her ears. As Blossom cut Buttercup's hair, Buttercup watched her sister in the mirror. She looked different with her new hair. And from the way the light of the moon shown on her body, still only dressed in her pink underwear and sports bra, she began to realize just how much she and her sisters had grown up. It seemed like only yesterday that their old hairdos and dresses were appropriate for them. She realized then how ridiculous their matured selves must have looked in those outfits. They were teenagers now-- young women. Just looking at her sister, Buttercup guessed that Blossom's breasts had to have been at least a C-cup, while her own breasts had grown to be B's.

"_Aww_," Blossom smiled at Buttercup's new hair. "You look cute," she giggled.

Buttercup looked at her reflection and ran her fingers through her hair. "Looks good," she grinned.

It was Blossom's turn to realize her sister's body. It was rare that they saw each other in their underwear. When they got dressed and undressed, it was usually done in a quick flash of green, pink or blue light. This was the first time the sisters had just lounged around in nothing but their panties, and it was certainly the first time either of them saw another girl's body that exposed.

Buttercup noticed Blossom's stare. "What is it?" she blinked at her sister.

Blossom just smiled. "Nothing. You look nice."

Buttercup smiled too, and looked up at her sister from where she still sat on the chair. "So do you," she said.

They were both quiet for several moments as they just smiled at each other. Slowly each girl's eyes fell on her sister's body again. They both blushed after realizing their own stares and awkwardly looked away from one another.

"Guess we should go to bed," Buttercup said climbing to her feet after a few minutes of awkward silence between her and Blossom.

"Bed?" Blossom blinked. "No! It's barely even eight o'clock, and besides, we're not done rebelling yet!"

"We're not?"

"No, we're not!"

"Oh," Buttercup said. "Well, what's left? Tattoos?"

"No, don't be silly!"

"I'm not being silly. I want one."

Blossom rolled her eyes. She went over to the closet and began pulling her dresses from where they hung on their pretty pink hangers. She flew over to one of the big, circular windows and tossed the clothing outside.

Buttercup laughed and joined her sister in cleaning out their closet. After their dresses, shoes and stockings were gone they went to the pile of stuffed animals and began tossing them out the window, too. All the while, the girls giggled and laughed at themselves. They tossed one toy after the other, each feeling an increased sense of independence and freedom with every flying item. Soon, it became a contest between the two as to who could throw a stuffed animal the farthest.

Their fun was interrupted by the sound of the Professor's approaching footsteps again. They quickly stopped what they were doing and flew into bed at top speed, each of them hiding underneath the covers and staying completely silent.

From underneath the covers, they stared at each other. They both listened intently as they heard their dad stop at the door. Buttercup smirked and reached at Blossom with one hand, tickling the redhead underneath her chin. Blossom let out a small giggle and then quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. She strained to keep from laughing as Buttercup continued to tickle her, and their dad stood, paused just outside their door.

Finally they heard the Professor's steps begin to retreat again. Once Blossom sensed that the Professor was downstairs again, she hit Buttercup. "You idiot!" she laughed. "He could have heard me!"

"Ah, but he wouldn't have heard me. So it would only be _you _in trouble," Buttercup smiled slyly.

Blossom reached out at her sister to tickle her on her belly, but the green Puff fought back. The two girls laughed as they tumbled around underneath the bed sheets. Eventually, Buttercup landed on top of her sister, and held Blossom's hands down, pinned above her head.

"I win," Buttercup grinned as she kept her sister pinned on her back.

Blossom smiled up at her sister. After a while, the two girls stopped smiling, but their eyes remained locked. Neither realized it as it happened, but they both moved their faces closer to one another's and their lips met in a soft kiss.

They immediately pulled away from one another. Each girl searched the other's eyes for some answer as to if she had down something wrong. After looking into each other's gaze, they realized that all they could see was the same desire that was inside themselves. They moved in for another kiss, and soon found themselves caressing and touching each other.

Blossom had just switched positions with Buttercup, when the two heard the doorknob to their bedroom turning. Blossom immediately fell off of her sister and the two lay, underneath the covers, with their hearts beating rapidly, remaining completely frozen.

"Girls?" Bubbles' voice squeaked. "Are you asleep?"

Both Buttercup and Blossom remained silent. They lay facing each other, each of them praying that their sister would shut the door and leave. Unfortunately, the blue Puff continued to enter the room, change into her pajamas and climb into her spot in bed.

Buttercup and Blossom still kept quiet as they stared at each other underneath the bed sheets. After hearing their sister's soft snores begin, they gathered the courage to scoot closer to one another again.

Blossom took Buttercup's hand and clenched it tightly. Buttercup leaned in so that her mouth was close to her sister's ear. "Blossom?" she whispered.

"Yes, Buttercup?"

Buttercup paused, before continuing: "I don't really want separate rooms so much anymore."

"Me neither."

Each girl smiled at one another. They closed their eyes, and fell asleep, hand in hand.

**The end.**


End file.
